


Ла Синта Роха

by RussianFanArchive



Series: Ла Синта Роха [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: - Так что ты думаешь, Кёрклэнд?Антонио терпеливо ждёт ответа, оперевшись подбородком о сцепленные домиком руки в коротких чёрных перчатках. Сколько Артур его знал, он всегда предпочитал перчатки любым, пусть даже оставленным в такой дыре, отпечаткам. Впрочем, разыскиваемый в шести странах за мошенничество в особо крупном размере человек может позволить себе такие причуды – Артур, как человек, разыскиваемый в пяти, может это заявить с полной уверенностью.





	1. День, с которого начались «мы»

Название: Ла Синта Роха  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 22 августа 2015

******************************

Артур следит за полетом пылинок пристально, так пристально, что ему кажется, что, помимо пыли, в наполненном тёплыми лучами солнца воздухе захолустного придорожного кафе можно разглядеть даже запахи – кофе, яичница с беконом, кексы с ванильным кремом, сигареты, дешёвые, но пахучие духи официантки (и кассира по совместительству)…   
\- Так что ты думаешь, Кёрклэнд?  
Артур теряет из виду пылинку, за которой ему удавалось следить почти полминуты, и переводит взгляд зелёных глаз на точно такие же, только в обрамлении длинных чёрных ресниц.   
Сидящий напротив него Антонио Фернандес Карьедо с удивительным для столь активной личности терпением ждёт ответа, оперевшись подбородком о сцепленные домиком руки в коротких чёрных перчатках. Сколько Артур его знал, он всегда предпочитал перчатки любым, пусть даже оставленным в такой дыре, отпечаткам. Впрочем, разыскиваемый в шести странах за мошенничество в особо крупном размере человек может позволить себе такие причуды – Артур, как человек, разыскиваемый в пяти, может это заявить с полной уверенностью.   
\- Тебе озвучить всё, что я думаю об этом? – уточняет англичанин, спокойно выдерживая непривычный, гипнотически-серьезный взгляд испанца.  
\- Всё, - лаконично отвечает тот и мурлычет, смешливо на секунду прищурив глаза: - Это должно быть интересно.  
\- Эта чёртова писулька, - Артур брезгливо приподнял за уголок и уронил обратно на стол конверт с письмом заказчика, - это самое идиотское и самоуверенное послание, что я читал в своей жизни. Однако, - поспешил он добавить прежде, чем усмехнувшийся Антонио отпустит какой-нибудь комментарий, - этот Альфред Моя-фамилия-не-имеет-значения не такой уж и пустоголовый тип. В одном он прав: в этом деле требуется помощник. Не понимаю только, какого чёрта он решил, что на эту роль как нельзя лучше подходишь ты. Ты же сущий идиот с помидорами вместо мозгов.  
\- Мы оба знаем, что это не так, - обворожительно улыбнулся Антонио.  
Артур фыркнул. Они знают, да…  
Мошенники – это вообще своего рода элита преступного мира. Мошенник их с Карьедо масштаба – это всегда человек, обладающий высоким интеллектом, познаниями в психологии, умеющий вступать в контакт с людьми и располагать их к себе; человек, разбирающийся в экономике, информационных технологиях, отраслях права, методах работы правоохранительных органов; человек, отличающийся изобретательностью, способный к неординарным поступкам и быстрой реакции в конкретных условиях, актёрству и искусному блефу; человек, психологически устойчивый, наблюдательный, смелый, ловкий, чуткий.   
Словом, человек с помидорами вместо мозгов никак не может быть мошенником, но…  
\- Только идиот мог так наследить в Италии, - высокомерно заявил Кёрклэнд, - и попасть в розыск в ещё одной стране.  
\- Я просто настолько обаятельный, что меня невозможно забыть, - непринужденно улыбнулся Антонио.  
\- Образ жизнерадостного умственно отсталого прибереги для тех, кого берёшь в обработку, - раздраженно дернул плечами Артур.   
\- О, так ты уже не считаешь меня идиотом? – заметил испанец, но серьёзное выражение лица все-таки вернул, не удержавшись от шпильки: - Ты слишком раздражительный для человека нашей профессии.  
\- На работе я себя отлично контролирую, - огрызнулся Артур и, хлебнув почти остывшего чаю, произнёс: - Мы отошли от главной темы. Альфред, или как там его по-настоящему зовут…  
\- Он пишет, что заплатит только за совместную работу, - закончил за него Антонио.   
\- Ты и я, - зачем-то уточнил Артур.  
Повисло напряженное молчание, которое за незатейливыми песенками, льющимися из стареньких колонок, никто кроме них и не заметил. Альфред Неизвестно-кто-и-не-важно предлагал невозможное: двум старым и непримиримым соперникам стать союзниками.   
Антонио поднёс к губам чашку с кофе и, мельком взглянув на Артура, сделал глоток. Артур повторил этот манёвр со своим чаем.   
Разные.   
Они всегда были очень разными. Пожалуй, единственным, что их объединяло, был род занятий. Оба были, без преувеличения, гениальными мошенниками, оба имели свой особенный, проработанный до мелочей стиль, и оба были чертовски азартны. Это их в своё время и столкнуло.  
Порой Артуру казалось, что он готов придушить этого проклятого испанца голыми руками за одну только его идиотскую улыбочку, с которой тот уводил у него из-под носа куш за кушем, а порой – что он без колебаний осыпал бы этого смешливого дьявола с ног до головы какими угодно драгоценностями, лишь бы только быть рядом и видеть в мелочах его аферы.  
Антонио бесконечно раздражал его своим прекрасным английским с отвратительнейшим, по мнению Артура, испанским акцентом – и что чарующего слышали другие в раскатистом и сильном «р», слишком мягком для английского «л», в какой-то бешеной эмоциональной южной интонации вкупе с диким темпом речи?..   
Антонио постоянно вызывал желание крепко ему врезать за все его шуточки, издёвки и прочую продукцию излишне острого языка и пытливого ума.   
Антонио, черти его дери, так же сильно, как раздражал, его привлекал – Артуру редко когда доводилось встречать столь искусного профессионала и столь достойного соперника.   
И вот теперь, после долгих пяти лет пикировок, состязаний в мастерстве и периодических кратковременных «войн», им предлагают работать вместе. Мыслимое ли это дело? Эмоции говорили, при некоторой цензуре: «Решительно нет». Разум, привыкший отодвигать эмоции на задний план, оценивал размер гонорара и спокойно и деловито говорил: «Сработаемся».   
Что творилось в голове у Антонио, Артур знать не мог, хотя отчасти догадывался – поэтому для него не стало большим сюрпризом, что испанец вдруг потянулся и произнёс с небрежностью, полной не особенно тщательно скрываемым азартом:  
\- А что, я бы попробовал.   
\- Не думаю, что ты вообще осознаешь, за что хочешь взяться, - фыркнул Артур. – Никаких импровизаций и отхождений от плана без необходимости, я этого не потерплю. И план разрабатываем вместе и детально. Вплоть до того, сколько раз и кому ты улыбнёшься, и сколько раз я пригублю виски.   
\- Я прекрасно это осознаю, - возразил Антонио. – И повторю: я бы попробовал. А ты?  
\- Исключительно ради денег, - буркнул Кёрклэнд. Нечего испанцу знать, что в глубине души Артуру интересно, что же выйдет из их сотрудничества, если оно, конечно, возможно. – Надеюсь, ты хорошо сыграешь свою роль.  
\- Если ты сыграешь хорошо свою, - улыбнулся Карьедо, протягивая руку для рукопожатия.   
Артур медленно, с достоинством, протянул свою руку. Чёрная кожа чуть скрипнула при рукопожатии – Артур тоже предпочитал перчатки.


	2. Вечер, когда мы принадлежали друг другу

Для дела они выбрали классический сценарий – обворожительная красотка и солидный спутник, в тени её сияния проворачивающий дела. Вот только роли безбожно перемешали.  
Артур с суровой небрежностью перебирал карты. Солидный спутник в дорогом костюме сегодня он.   
Его роль охране кажется простой и понятной, как и их собственная – наблюдайте, мальчики, смотрите во все глаза, как бдительные цепные псы, оберегая то, что принадлежит вашему хозяину. Это ваша роль по сценарию – следить. Но не за тем, за кем следует.  
Карьедо сияет самой яркой и очаровательной улыбкой, на какую способен – роль «обворожительной красотки» ему совершенно не претит. Более того, Антонио более чем уверен, что удара от него никто не ждёт, а значит, даже оставаясь, казалось бы, в центре внимания, он может сделать то, что от него требуется. И – не ошибается.   
Этот проклятый испанец, черт бы побрал его ангельски милую улыбку и дьявольски соблазнительное тело, ни в чем не ошибся. А вот Артур – да. Не стоило заключать с ним пари. И пусть цена поражения – всего лишь бутылка хереса, признавать свой проигрыш ужасно не хочется. Даже тогда, когда в случае проигрыша они оба в лучшем случае шли бы сейчас под конвоем в тюремную камеру, а в худшем – на дно, закатанные ногами в бетон.   
Возможно, именно поэтому он и смотрит мрачнее тучи, когда они едут в отель, где забронировали два номера до завтрашнего полудня.   
Карьедо, как ни странно, не улыбается: едва они удаляются на безопасное расстояние от особняка, беззаботная улыбка срывается с его лица, словно маска с развязанными тесемками, уступая место той самой внимательной сосредоточенности, так гипнотически действовавшей на Артура в придорожном кафе. Артур озадаченно хмурится, лишь на мгновение оторвав взгляд от дороги (он за рулем), чтобы взглянуть на испанца.  
Странное дело. Выглядит все это так, будто Антонио устал от собственных улыбок и хочет только одного – покоя.   
\- Завтр-р-ра… - начинает было Карьедо, безбожно напирая на двойное r в слове, и Артур раздраженно перебивает его.   
\- Не можешь говорить нормально по-английски – говори уже по-испански! – шипит он, входя в поворот, пожалуй, на слишком большой скорости.   
Машина ощутимо виляет, едва избежав наезда на встречную полосу, а водитель встречной машины, в которую Артур едва не влетел, возмущенно сигналит.   
\- ¡Puta mierda! ¡Coma mierda, hijo de puta!* – сочно матерится по-испански Артур, сигналя в ответ, а Карьедо с усмешкой качает головой.   
\- Ты не слишком-то изобретателен, - замечает он, насмешливо щурясь.   
На своём родном языке Антонио говорит едва ли не в два раза быстрее, чем на английском, и Артур даже не знает, когда ему тяжелее его понимать – когда он коверкает благозвучную английскую речь, или когда трещит, словно диктор в прогнозе погоды по радио. В любом случае, он пытался понять, что Карьедо сказал, слишком долго, и сейчас момент для ответа упущен. Артур готов поклясться, что проклятого испанца это жутко веселит. Как и то, что в испанском проблемы с r теперь уже у Артура.   
\- Так что ты хотел сказать? – вдруг вспоминает Кёрклэнд. – Насчет завтра?  
\- Я уже забыл, ты меня сбил с мысли своей бездарной руганью, - отмахивается Антонио, отворачиваясь.  
\- Куда уж мне, джентльмену, до тебя, испанский разбойник, - язвит в ответ Артур, и его не оставляет чувство, что Карьедо не решился сказать что-то очень важное. Но момент – ублюдочная неуловимая птица – снова упущен, и им обоим остается только смириться.   
Оставшуюся дорогу до отеля они молчат. Она, в общем-то, короткая, эта дорога – уже через пять минут машина тормозит на стоянке позади отеля, а еще через две они оказываются на нужном этаже.   
\- Зайдешь за хересом? – спрашивает Артур, схватившись за ручку двери в свой номер, да так и стоя, опустив ее.   
\- О, так ты заранее признал себя проигравшим в нашем пари, и купил бутылочку? – коварно улыбается Карьедо, стоя напротив. Двери их номеров, замечает Артур, тоже напротив друг друга.   
\- Еще чего, - фыркает он между тем в ответ. – Я покупал херес для себя.   
\- В любом случае, я рад, что херес у тебя есть, - неожиданно легко сдает позиции Карьедо и, пообещав зайти через десять минут, скрывается за дверью своего номера.   
Артур тоже зашел в свой номер и запер дверь.   
Десять минут? Более, чем достаточно, чтобы ограбить банк… сказал бы какой-нибудь недалекий идиот. Он-то знает, что действо, занимающее всего лишь несколько минут, готовится неделями.   
Артур с ленцой потянулся, не утруждая себя включением света, выудил из мини-холодильника бутылку хереса и поставил ее на стол, поверх педантично положенной в центр салфетки. Бокалов для хереса в виде тюльпана нет, как нет и обычных для вина – но сойдут и стандартные стеклянные стаканы, имеющиеся в номере – вкус вина не изменится, а на эстетические чувства Антонио Артуру, как, в общем-то, и на свои, в данный момент плевать.   
Подходящей закуски к хересу тоже нет, да она и не нужна – этот вид хереса рекомендуется подавать под сигары. Они у Артура, к счастью, есть – специально оговорил это, когда снимал номер. Просто потому, что давно не курил сигары, а не потому, что запланировал купить именно этот редкий вид хереса Palo Cortado, который нужно охлаждать до 16° и пить без закуски, заменяя еду хорошей сигарой.   
И уж тем более он не планировал приглашать Карьедо, которому он без сомнения не дал бы проиграть пари – просто потому, что в тюрьму или в могилу Артуру не хочется, а не потому, что хотелось увидеть искорки удовольствия в зелёных глазах испанца, в которых Кёрклэнд куда чаще видел не удовольствие, а безумные огоньки гениальности.   
В тишине номера раздалось два щелчка: первый, быстрый и чуть звенящий металлом – Артур обрезал сигарету; второй, сухой и чуть шипящий – Артур прикурил сигару от длинной спички и, раскурив ее, все еще в темноте, разбавляемой блеклыми с высоты их этажа огнями города и красноватым тлением кончика сигары на вдохах, медленно двинулся к балкону, на ходу набирая по памяти нужный номер.   
Гудки тянулись так долго, что Артур успел встать возле открытой балконной двери и, привалившись к ней бедром, сделать несколько размеренных затяжек.  
\- Да, - сказал он, когда гудки оборвались, и на другом конце связи раздалось заинтересованное: «Она у вас?» - Ла Синта Роха у нас.   
«Нельзя было просто сказать «Красная лента»?» - не сдержался его собеседник.   
Явно не дружит с испанским, отметил Артур про себя.   
«К чёрту! – решительно заявил меж тем говоривший с ним человек. – Лента у вас, хорошо. Ты весьма крут, приятель, и заслужил свой гонорар».   
Артур ощутил настоятельную эмоциональную потребность пустить этому человеку пулю в лоб: слово «dude» он ненавидел всеми фибрами души. Но, как это всегда и бывало, разум снова холодно оттиснул эмоции на дальний план, и он деловито поинтересовался:   
\- А Карьедо?  
Ответ не поразил его оригинальностью. Как, впрочем, и банальностью. Классика, грёбанная классика. Ведь все любят классику.   
\- До связи, - равнодушно ответил он, сбросил звонок и медленно затянулся снова, стирая в журнале звонков этот, самый последний.  
В номере раздался третий за этот вечер щелчок – на этот раз осторожный и тихий щелчок замка.   
\- Тебе не приходило в голову, что можно просто постучать в дверь, и я открою? – изогнул бровь Артур, глядя на проскользнувшего в номер Карьедо.   
\- Рефлекс, - невинно улыбнулся тот, прижимаясь спиной к двери и заставляя ее тем самым снова захлопнуться. – Не люблю закрытые двери.  
\- Тебе повезло, что у меня нет рефлекса стрелять в того, кто взламывает замок моей двери, - криво усмехнулся Кёрклэнд, приближаясь к все еще подпирающему собой дверь испанцу.   
Антонио снова ему улыбнулся, и у Артура сорвало дыхание. Слишком долго его разум отодвигал эмоции и чувства на задний план – там уже образовалась высоченная плотина, закрывшая собой горизонт. Слишком хорош испанский дьявол, успевший переодеться из великолепного костюма в не менее прекрасную комбинацию из белых (а может, и цвета слоновой кости – кто разберет в темноте) брюк, ладно облегающих длинные красивые ноги и не менее роскошные бедра, и чёрной рубашки с более глубоким, чем у официальной, вырезом – таким, что на виду пьяняще беззащитная шея.  
\- Знаешь, - усмехнулся Артур, втискивая Карьедо в дверь, - ты слишком бледный для испанца, Карьедо.  
\- А ты недостаточно рыжий для англичанина, - выдохнул усмешкой в губы Артура Антонио, - Кёрклэнд.   
Больше ничего разумного за этот вечер не произошло – тот простой выдох, полный азартного яда, стал последним ударом по гигантской плотине Артура. Плотине, которую прорвало.  
Чувства крупным, рокочущим потоком хлынули вперёд, снося собой все великолепие элегантных построений разума и всю грязь, скопившуюся на душе, оставляя после себя блаженную пустоту без мыслей, без ограничений. А сам Артур между тем с напором сносил препятствия на пути к манящему всем своим видом Карьедо – с силой расцепить скрещенные на груди руки испанца, обхватить за пояс, притягивая к себе и тут же, дезориентируя жадным поцелуем, притиснув к себе посильнее, развернуть на сто восемьдесят градусов, поймать вскинутые в последней, чисто формальной попытке сдать назад, руки и, коснувшись не скрытого черной кожей перчатки запястья губами, снова нахлынуть, словно цунами, заставляя пятится назад.   
Карьедо пятится назад с таким изяществом и…страстью?.. словно их жаркая возня – это и не возня вовсе, а танец, самый пылкий и жгучий танец, какой только мог появиться в испанской среде. Кровь стучит в висках, на сердце так упоительно жгуче, а в их направленных друг другу в глаза взглядах столько острого азарта, страсти и нежелания сдаваться, что сносит крышу. Танго, танго, танго – то самое, полное смертельного напряжения, не наигранного, как в современном танго, а самого настоящего, как в том оригинальном, что танцевали первоначально только мужчины.   
Артур словно слышит страстную мелодию, где скрипка, оттеняемая барабаном и легким призвуком клавишных и гитары, то с томной задумчивостью протягивает моменты танца, то со скандальной энергией взлетает ввысь и рассыпается быстрыми и резкими всполохами, горя, словно раскаленные угли, под ногами у танцоров. А Антонио… У Антонио, судя по уже не искрам, а прямо-таки всепоглощающему пламени безумия в дьявольских зелёных глазах, музыка для танго играет в голове уже на полную катушку.  
Шаг, шаг, сцепленные пальцы на чужом запястье, поворот, шаг, шаг, взгляды – глаза в глаза, и чужая поясница под рукой кажется обжигающе горячей, а просторный номер – раздражающе маленьким для их пламенного танца, который они исполняют, пока под ноги Карьедо вдруг не подворачивается кровать.   
В танго двух мужчин никто не может сдаться и уступить. Этот танец изображает борьбу до победного конца – до смерти одного из соперников. И Артур почти слышит мрачное и пугающее пение католического хора над покойником, когда Антонио, потеряв равновесие, падает на широкую кровать, оказываясь под навалившимся сверху Кёрклэндом.   
Впрочем, Карьедо тут же переходит в новое наступление: легко приподнимается, пользуясь тем, что Артур все еще крепко держит его в объятиях, и целует так пылко, словно от количества энергии, которую он вложит в поцелуй, зависит его жизнь, а может, и жизнь целой галактики. И Артур окончательно перестает анализировать происходящее.   
Антонио весь горит. Артур вытряхивает его из одежды, только благодаря поцелуям и противостоянию взглядов находя в себе силы не разорвать все эти грёбанные шмотки к чертям. Полностью раздеться они так и не удосуживаются, поглощенные друг другом. О хересе давно забыто, сигара медленно тлеет в чистой пепельнице, а они… О, Артур хотел бы знать, как они оба не сходят с ума от происходящего.   
Антонио отдается ему с такой страстью и энтузиазмом, что Артур не берётся сказать, кто кого здесь на самом деле имеет.   
В номере, несмотря на распахнутую дверь балкона и промозглый по-ночному ветер с улицы, жарко, очень жарко. А ещё воздух такой густой, что кажется, будто он приглушает низкие и редкие, но более мелодичные, чем все песни, что Артуру доводилось слышать в своей жизни, стоны Карьедо.   
И Артур слушает эти стоны, иногда даже им вторит, и отдает все своё внимание испанцу, вцепившемуся в него, словно кошка в добычу. И к дьяволу летят все и всё – и Синта Роха, и Альфред Как-его-там-чёрт-возьми, и тот факт, что они с Карьедо скорее соперники, чем союзники.  
И только потом, когда, обессиленный, он наваливается всем своим весом на слабо подрагивающего Карьедо и находит в себе крупицы сил, чтобы стиснуть того в крепких объятиях, из которых тот точно не выскользнет, Артур кое о чём вспоминает.   
\- Только попробуй от меня уйти, - шепчет он на ухо выглядящему просто неприлично довольным и умиротворенным Антонио, - я тебя найду где угодно и просто убью.  
Антонио так и подмывает уточнить: «Просто убьёшь? Изобретательность не проявишь?», но он лишь улыбается. Улыбается как-то задумчиво и – кажется это из-за темноты или правда? – печально.  
\- Не уйду, - не дрогнувшим голосом обещает он, расслабляясь в руках Артура и даже позволяя себе погрузиться в дрему.   
Артур смотрит на него испытующе, а потом легко даже не целует, а просто касается его губ своими, отстраняется и все-таки сползает с испанца на кровать. Объятий, впрочем, так и не разрывает, так и погружаясь постепенно, с Карьедо в руках, в сон.   
Часовая стрелка медленно подбирается к середине между единицей и двойкой. У них еще есть время.   
Антонио осторожно открывает глаза и бросает на Артура долгий, задумчивый взгляд. Англичанин, похоже, тоже заснул. Только, в отличие от самого Антонио, по-настоящему.   
Завтра они должны будут передать Альфреду шедевр, ради которого всё и затевалось. Ла Синта Роха, ожерелье из чистейших рубинов и белого жемчуга, вышедшее из-под рук одного из величайших мастеров Испании по заказу русского дворянина, полтора столетия украшавшее шейки дам из рода Брагинских, а после революции в России утерянное и вдруг всплывшее в частной коллекции семейства с претензией на аристократичность… Интересно, а Родерих Эдельштайн, так лелеющий своё аристократическое происхождение, в курсе, что кто-то из его прадедов это ожерелье, так дивно смотревшееся на шее его жены, совершенно не аристократично украл в конце Первой мировой из усадьбы, брошенной Брагинскими?..   
Завтра… Завтра все разрешится.  
Завтра? Нет, уже сегодня утром.   
Но пока еще ночь. Ночь, когда они с Артуром еще могут принадлежать друг другу.

Примечания:  
* Объятый гневом Артур произносит тираду, которую можно перевести как: «Блять! Жри дерьмо, сукин сын!», но при этом использует конструкции, основанные только на словах puta и mierda – при том, что в испанском языке достаточно синонимичных фраз, чтобы ругань не звучала так нелепо.


	3. Утро, когда мы предали друг друга

Ровно в шесть часов утра Артур Кёрклэнд должен был проснуться, разбудить, если потребуется, Карьедо, поехать вместе с ним и с украденной Красной Лентой к Альфреду Кто-бы-знал-кто-это, передать драгоценность, получить деньги и поделить их поровну с испанцем. Так планировалось изначально, как завершение их совместной аферы. Но когда в этой жизни хоть один план не летел рано или поздно к чертям?   
Проснувшись ровно в шесть утра, Артур, едва отпустив подушку и начав переворачиваться с живота на спину, наткнулся взглядом на наставленное на него дуло пистолета с глушителем.   
\- Как мило с твоей стороны было дождаться, пока я проснусь, - криво усмехнулся он, застывая на половине движения: лежа на боку, с рукой под подушкой.   
\- Не люблю стрелять в спину, - вернул усмешку еще более кривой Антонио, держа пистолет уверенно и привычно, так, что сомнений не оставалось: если захочет – выстрелит без малейшего сомнения.   
\- Мне казалось, ты работаешь… более искусно, - заметил Артур, не удивляясь, а лишь желая проверить свою догадку.  
\- Иногда приходится делать и грязную работу тоже, - подтвердил его версию Карьедо, второй рукой поправляя ворот рубашки – явно одевался впопыхах.   
Артур невольно усмехнулся снова: классика, все любят классику.   
\- Наш дорогой Альфред пожелал заплатить только тебе, Тони? – саркастично вздернул он бровь.  
Антонио, отчего-то не любящий, когда его имя сокращают таким образом, недовольно дернул уголком рта.   
\- Разумеется, нет. Просто я – тот, кто успел взяться за пистолет первым. Альфред ведь и тебе предложил избавиться от…третьего лишнего?   
\- Ты как всегда очень проницателен, - фыркнул Артур. – Уверен, ты будешь очень рад получить мою долю за меня. Альфред ведь тебе ее с радостью отдаст.  
\- Я не идиот, Артур, - холодно заметил Карьедо, продолжая держать Кёрклэнда на прицеле, - чтобы думать, будто Альфред решил кинуть одного из нас. Только не таким дурацким способом.   
\- И все равно собираешься меня пристрелить, даже зная, что Альфред так или иначе и тебя тоже киданёт? – изогнул бровь Артур. - Должен тебя разочаровать, amigo: я не из тех альтруистов, что умирают, не утянув с собой за компанию по меньшей мере своего убийцу. Нужно было обыскать здесь всё, прежде чем начинать караулить у постели, пока я проснусь.   
Карьедо хватило лишь одного быстрого взгляда чуть в сторону от глаз Кёрклэнда, чтобы заметить красноречиво торчащее из-под подушки дуло, уверенно нацеленное на него.   
\- А ты мне совсем не доверял с самого начала, - с усмешкой заметил испанец, возвращая взгляд на исходную позицию: глаза в глаза.   
\- А мы и не говорили ни о каком доверии, - оскалился Артур. – Ну, что делать будем, грёбанный ты непрактичный театрал? Пальнём в оба дула? То-то Альфред порадуется, забирая доставшуюся ему безвозмездно Ленту.   
\- Готов поспорить, он именно на это и рассчитывал, - заметил Антонио, едва заметно пошевелив пальцем на курке.   
\- Приноравливаешься стрелять, белоручка? – усмехнулся Артур. – Признайся, грязную работёнку ты предпочитаешь не делать.  
\- Просто палец затёк, - невозмутимо ответил Карьедо. – А грязной работы я не избегаю. Я просто делаю все чисто, и она не требуется. Тебе это не знакомо?  
\- Уел, - нехотя признал временное поражение Артур, не желая долее тянуть время. – К делу? Нехорошо заставлять людей ждать.   
Антонио, кивнув, легко двинул запястьем. В номере раздалось два выстрела, практически слившихся в один.


	4. Ночь, которая стала началом новой жизни

С диска, крутившегося в проигрывателе угнанной ими машины, тянулось томное и мягкое, как мурлыканье ластящийся кошки, пение:  
I know how to hurt   
I know how to heal  
I know what to show  
And what to conceal*  
Артур покосился на Антонио, мягко ведущего машину – на правах того, кто ее взламывал и заводил. Он не возражал против этого желания испанца – в конце концов, всегда спорить скучно. А еще, сидя на пассажирском сидении, можно спокойно потягивать херес, к которому они вчера так и не притронулись. Жаль, что бутылка успела к утру безнадежно разогреться. К такому теплому хересу и сигар-то жалко.   
\- Оставь мне немного, - попросил Карьедо, не отрывая взгляда от дороги.  
\- Обойдёшься, - буркнул Кёрклэнд в ответ, но мысленно высек на бутылке линию, опустошив бутылку до которой, он остановится и отдаст испанцу его долю.  
\- Другого ответа я от тебя и не ожидал, - миролюбиво улыбнулся Антонио и взялся за руль чуть крепче, входя в поворот.  
Бархатистый голос певицы продолжал гипнотизировать:  
I know when to talk   
And I know when to touch   
No-one ever died   
Of wanting too much  
\- Мне нравится эта песня, - вдруг заметил Карьедо. – Она словно про нас с тобой написана.   
\- Это песня из фильма про Джеймса Бонда, идиот, - фыркнул Артур и сделал еще глоток хереса. Поморщился. Тепловат херес.  
\- Значит, мы – как Джеймс Бонд, - игнорируя оскорбление, улыбнулся испанец. – Только мы лучше: работаем тихо и не на МИ-6. Ну, по крайней мере, я точно на них не работаю, - добавил он смешливо.  
\- Занимался бы я тем, чем занимаюсь сейчас, если бы работал на МИ-6? – возмутился Артур, несильно ударяя Карьедо в плечо.  
\- Ну, смотря что именно ты имеешь в виду, - продолжал веселиться тот. – Херес бы ты лакал круглосуточно и в МИ-6. И ещё носил бы эти сексуальные перчатки и галстуки. Периодически угрожал бы мне убийством, я думаю, тоже. Ну, и порочил себя ненадлежащими связями со мной, это безусловно.  
\- Ты неисправим, - проведя рукой по лицу, вздохнул Артур.   
Хотя что уж там… Они так долго играли в кошки-мышки, что знают друг друга лучше, чем их знают их собственные родители. Карьедо читает его так же легко, как своё собственное отражение в пыльном зеркале. И уж что-то, а «ненадлежащие связи» между ними в любом случае бы возникли, рано или поздно – слишком крепко, фатально крепко зацепились однажды его глаза за шальную зелень глаз испанца; слишком велико, фатально велико было желание Антонио посмотреть на его улыбку, а не кривую усмешку. А когда такое случается, любые аргументы «против» летят в адское пекло.   
\- Неисправим? – между тем переспросил Карьедо, изогнув бровь. – Артур, но ты ведь и не хочешь, чтобы во мне что-то «исправлялось».   
Кёрклэнд задумчиво поднял бутылку с хересом и сделал долгий, неторопливый глоток. Вдумчиво покатал алкоголь во рту, проглотил и усмехнулся.   
\- Не хочу, - признал он, наконец.  
Антонио самодовольно хмыкнул и, сделав звук погромче, подпел на припеве:  
The world is not enough   
But it is such a perfect place to start, my love   
And if you're strong enough   
Together we can take the world apart, my love…   
\- My love, - зачем-то повторил Артур, и посмотрел на Антонио.  
Антонио улыбался. 

Из отеля они уезжали быстро, но без спешки: никогда нельзя спешить, когда расставляешь нужные детали, в которых, как известно, и водится тот самый господин, который носит «Прада».   
Едва успели прозвучать два выстрела, от одного из которых пуля через подушку ушла в спинку кровати, а от другого – в матрас, они повалились на кровать и замерли. Мертвецы ведь не шевелятся, верно?   
Ожидание не было долгим: вскоре дверь в номер тихо открыл служебный ключ, и в комнату, осторожно переступая, нерешительно вошла девушка, работавшая на ресепшене – Антонио и Артуру было видно ее в небольшую щель из-за незакрытой до конца двери спальни.   
Пугливо озираясь, девушка медленно придвинулась к столику, где, рядом с хересом и пепельницей, стояла шкатулка. Протянув дрожащую руку и откинув крышку шкатулки с такой поспешностью, словно оттуда на нее могла выскочить летучая мышь, она вздохнула с облегчением и, вынув мобильный телефон, набрала по памяти нужный номер.   
\- Алло? – после недолгого молчания, произнесла она. – Это Лили. Да, сэр, они… оба. Ч-что? – Лили бросила полный ужаса взгляд на дверь спальни, куда заходить ей явно не хотелось, и несколько раз кивнула, хотя собеседник и не мог ее видеть: - Да, сэр, я проверила. Да, шкатулку я нашла. Кажется, ее не успели спрятать… Да, сэр, украшение на месте. Да, я прямо сейчас на него смотрю. Д-да, я немедленно перешлю вам шкатулку… - Лили сглотнула и вдруг спросила чуть тверже: - Теперь вы поможете моему брату, сэр? Как только у вас окажется шкатулка? – тон стал удивленнее. – Но ведь вы… - вздох. – Да, сэр. Да, я уже этим занимаюсь. До свидания.  
\- Как ты понял, что это будет Лили, а не какой-нибудь амбал с нас двоих в обхвате? – спросил, резко поднявшись, Антонио, когда девушка ушла вместе со шкатулкой, унося Синту Роху с собой.   
\- Она вчера глаз с нас не сводила и была вся на нервах, - объяснил Артур, быстро одеваясь. – Что с тобой, Карьедо? Так привык к пристальным взглядам, обращенным на тебя, что перестал их чувствовать и замечать?  
\- Вчера было слишком много взглядов, - с досадой дернув уголком губ, ответил Антонио, плавным движением вытягивая из-под кровати сумку с вещами. – И вина тоже многовато.   
\- В любом случае, использовать беззащитную девушку выходит гораздо практичнее, чем амбала, - натягивая на себя рубашку, заметил Артур. – На нее никто не обратит внимания в такой час.   
\- И еще она побоялась проверять, действительно ли мы оба мертвы, - добавил Антонио. – Альфред это не предусмотрел. И еще она, кажется, осталась недовольна ответом, который получила.   
\- Ну и прекрасно, - хмыкнул Артур, завязывая галстук, - значит, Лили не станет бить тревогу, когда обнаружится, что двух трупов в номере нет. Альфреду не стоило быть с ней грубым – имел бы шанс скрыться. Дилетант, - презрительно выплюнул он. – Весь его план держится на соплях и рассчитан на просто потрясающее везение.   
\- Так давай объясним ему, что так дела не делаются, - лукаво улыбнулся Карьедо, выходя из спальни и готовясь выскользнуть в коридор, а оттуда – на улицу через один из выходов на случай пожара.   
\- Самое время, - согласился Кёрклэнд, прихватывая с собой ящичек с сигарами и непочатую бутылку хереса. Не пропадать же добру, в самом деле. 

Альфред Ф. Джонс сидел на диване в роскошной гостиной снятой им виллы и рассматривал её – Красную, а вернее сказать, Алую Ленту. А может быть, история этого украшения вовсе не так невинна, как кажется на первый взгляд, и еще правильнее будет называть ее Кровавой Лентой?..  
Альфред усмехнулся и покрутил украшение на ладони. Да, определенно… Пара небольших повреждений, не портящих товарный вид, несколько пугающих историй, связанных с Лентой или каким-то из камней, использованных для ее создания, и цена украшения взлетит по меньшей мере в два раза. Парадоксально: люди боятся проклятых камней, но платить за них готовы гораздо больше, чем за обычные. И чем красивее и трагичнее история, прилагающаяся к камню, тем больше люди готовы отдать. А он, Альфред, с радостью возьмёт. Нужно только придумать подходящую историю…   
\- А может, так?.. – разглядывая пока еще совершенно ровный и совершенный камень, произнёс вслух Джонс. – «Дамы и господа, со сколом вот на этом камне связана одна потрясающая история… История о любви и смертельной ревности».  
Звучало, без сомнений, интригующе. Пожалуй, он останется в Австрии еще на пару дней – здесь на удивление хорошо думается. Может, это дух Старого Света на него так действует?..  
\- Источники доносят до нас, дамы и господа, сквозь века и эпохи описание прекрасной женщины…Анны, - на ходу сочиняя, продолжил Альфред. – Огромные голубые глаза, золотые волосы, очаровательная улыбка… Эта женщина с первого взгляда покорила сердце одного молодого офицера… офицера… - Альфред сморщил нос, силясь припомнить еще русские имена, кроме банального «Иван». – Офицера по имени… Борис! Да, дамы и господа, Борис влюбился, и подарил прелестнице вот это самое колье, что вы сейчас видите перед собой, и попросил руки и сердца. Но он не знал, что есть та, что желает быть его женой больше всего на свете. Она… Мария была также хороша собой, но Борис ее совсем не замечал. И тогда… Да, дамы и господа, она решила избавиться от соперницы. Взяла нож, и нанесла ужасный удар! Но, как видите, уважаемые дамы и господа, нож попал по камню в колье, и смертельная рана нанесена не была – Марию вовремя схватили, и свои дни она кончила в психиатрической лечебнице, совсем сойдя с ума от любви и ревности. А Анна и Борис поженились, и Анна передала колье, спасшее ей жизнь, своей дочери, а та – своей, в надежде, что в роковой час камни снова защитят от беды.   
Рядом раздались скупые аплодисменты:  
\- Ладно слагаешь, Альфред.  
\- Что вы…?! – возмутился было Джонс, вскакивая на ноги, но раздавшийся выстрел заставил его рухнуть обратно на диван, корчась от боли в простреленной ноге.  
\- Артур, ты же джентльмен! – с негодованием произнес Карьедо, чуть развернувшись в сторону Кёрклэнда. – Где твои манеры? Нельзя же простреливать человеку ногу, даже не поздоровавшись!  
\- Из-за этого ублюдка мне пришлось пить теплый Palo Cortado без сигар, - фыркнул англичанин, держа Джонса на мушке.   
\- О, херес – это действительно веская причина, - без малейшего оттенка сарказма признал Карьедо. – Что скажешь в своё оправдание, Альфред?  
\- Как… - выдохнул, держась за ногу, Джонс. – Почему вы… живы?  
\- О, ну, это очень просто, - обманчиво-ласково улыбнулся Антонио и сделал пару игривых шажков вперёд, напевая:  
People like us   
Know how to survive…   
There's no point in living   
If you can't feel the life  
\- Узнаёшь, Альфи? – поинтересовался Артур и добавил ядовито: - Я полагаю, что это из бондианы, а вот Антонио считает, что эта песня про нас.  
\- Сам ведь знаешь, что там дальше? – усмехнулся Карьедо, оказываясь совсем близко и тоже наставляя на Альфреда пистолет. – Ну же, давай вместе!   
We know when to kiss   
And we know when to kill…   
\- Не надо! – почти что взвизгнул Альфред, прикрываясь руками так, будто это могло бы уберечь его от пули. – Не надо! Я вам заплачу! Все, что должен, и ещё около 600 тысяч сверху!   
\- Надо же, как низко ты оцениваешь стоимость своей тушки в жизнеспособном состоянии, - равнодушно заметил Кёрклэнд.  
\- Это все, что у меня сейчас есть! – воскликнул Джонс, явно перетрухнув.   
\- Ну, хорошо. – Переглянувшись с Антонио и получив кивок, согласился Артур. – Переводи деньги прямо сейчас, планшета, который лежит слева от тебя, тебе для этого хватит.  
\- И помни, Альфред, - назидательно подняв палец, Антонио все-таки допел так полюбившийся ему куплет:   
If we can't have it all   
Then nobody will!   
\- Да, да! – Джонс заплетающимися пальцами вводит нужные данные. – Сейчас!   
Расставаться с деньгами, тем более такими большими, ему не хочется – и это ещё мягко говоря. Но жрать свинец хочется ещё меньше. Артур прекрасно понимает, какие чувства сейчас раздирают Джонса, но жалеть его не собирается – ублюдок сам нарвался.   
\- Перевод завершен, - произносит Альфред, нервно хихикнув. – Все? Теперь вы довольны?  
\- Увы, Альфред, - вздохнул Антонио, - наш с Артуром многолетний опыт нам подсказывает, что от гнилых людей, у которых есть причина держать на нас зуб, следует избавляться сразу же, как только была замечена гниль.   
\- Да что вы, парни, - залебезил Джонс, невинно хлопая глазками. – Я не буду вам мстить, даю слово!  
\- Конечно, не будешь, Альфи, - согласился Артур. – Трупы не мстят.  
Очередной скулеж Джонса оборвали очередные парные выстрелы.   
\- В сердце? – Артур хмыкнул. – А ты импульсивен, Карьедо.   
\- В голову, потому что так надёжнее? – зеркально ответил испанец. – Ты действительно умеешь себя контролировать на работе, Кёрклэнд.   
\- Наконец-то ты удосужился это признать, - проворчал Артур, забирая у Альфреда из рук Синту Роху и бережно укладывая ее обратно в шкатулку. – Что будем делать с Лентой?   
\- Ну, Альфред нам заплатил перед смертью сполна, - заметил Антонио, и вдруг улыбнулся: - Есть у меня одна идейка. Сделаем небольшой круг по Восточной Европе?

* Здесь и далее: The world is not enough (Garbage) – OST James Bond. Даю перевод сразу всей песни целиком, потому что она офигенная и я могу.

Целого мира мало   
Я знаю, как причинить боль.   
Я знаю, как исцелить.   
Я знаю, что показать,   
а что скрыть... 

Я знаю, когда говорить,   
а когда прикоснуться...   
Никто и никогда не умирал от того,   
что хотел слишком много!.. 

[ПРИПЕВ:  
Целого мира мало,   
но для начала это идеальное место, моя любовь...   
И если ты достаточно силен,   
то вместе мы сможем разбить этот мир в пух и прах, моя любовь...] 

Такие люди, как мы,   
знаю, как выжить...   
Нет никакого смысла жить,   
если ты не ощущаешь вкус жизни... 

Мы знаем, когда целовать.   
И мы знаем, когда убивать.   
Если мы не можем иметь это все,   
то, значит, не сможет никто... 

[ПРИПЕВ]

Я чувствую себя в безопасности...   
Я чувствую себя испуганной...   
Я чувствую, что я готова, но все еще не подготовлена... 

[ПРИПЕВ]

Целого мира мало   
Целого мира мало   
И нигде его не бывает достаточно   
Целого мира мало


	5. Рассвет нового дня

\- Да, Драган, я, конечно же, тебя встречу в аэропорту, - Иван Брагинский, не отнимая мобильного от уха, сделал глоток кофе и несколько раз кивнул, выслушивая собирающегося приехать к нему в гости дорогого друга.   
Именно в этот момент в дверь позвонили. Весьма настойчиво так позвонили, в ритме истеричной соседки снизу, которую побеспокоил шум.   
Иван, удивленно глянув в сторону прихожей, поставил чашку обратно на стол и извинился перед другом:  
\- Прости, Драган, тут в дверь звонят. Пойду узнаю, в чем дело, и перезвоню, хорошо? Тогда до созвона, братишка.   
Дверной звонок новой трелью не разорвался, что на истеричную соседку уже не походило. Да и не шумел Иван-то…  
Выйдя в прихожую, Брагинский уверено раскрыл дверь и оторопел: перед дверью, на коврике, стояла коробка в упаковочной бумаге, перевязанная ленточкой. Коробочка была явно не картонной – больно уж увесистая, да и твердая…  
Справедливо рассудив, что он – персона слишком скромная, чтобы кому-нибудь в голову пришло посылать ему…ну, скажем, бомбу, Иван взял коробку, закрыл дверь, отнес таинственный дар на кухню, быстро допил кофе и только потом, развязав ленту, снял упаковку.   
В свертке оказалась деревянная шкатулка – очень простая, без каких-либо узоров или росписи.  
\- Ну, мелочевку всякую хранить сгодится, - решил Брагинский, поднял крышку, чтобы оценить вместительность, и обомлел: внутри шкатулки, под запиской, написанной почему-то на английском, лежало потрясающей красоты украшение.  
Протерев глаза и убедившись, что видит он по-прежнему четко и ясно, Иван схватил отложенную было записку и прочитал снова. Текст там оставался прежним: «Эта вещь принадлежит Вам по праву. Ваши предки ее очень любили».   
\- Вот те раз… - протянул Иван, озадаченно скребя пятернёй затылок. – Подарили коробочку под мелочь всякую…  
Нашарив на столе телефон, Ваня снова набрал хорошо знакомый номер:  
\- Драган, ты не поверишь, что со мной сейчас случилось.

\- Знаешь, а это было забавно, - заметил Артур, заложив руки за голову и потягиваясь на ходу.  
Антонио взглянул на него так, что даже через зеркальные стекла солнцезащитных очков Кёрклэнд ощутил этот пристальный взгляд.   
\- Я не ослышался? Забавно? – уточнил испанец, улыбаясь.  
\- Да, чёрт возьми! – Артур сунул руки в карманы плаща. – Что у тебя за привычка идиотская – вынуждать меня повторять всё по нескольку раз?   
\- Не всё, - возразил Карьедо. – Только то, что для меня важно услышать.   
\- И что же важного для тебя в том, что я сказал «Забавно»? – изогнул бровь Артур.  
\- Тебе со мной весело, - просиял испанец.   
\- Придурок, - невольно улыбнулся Артур, - мог бы это ещё пять лет назад понять, когда я первый раз тебе сказал, что придушу тебя, но не придушил.   
\- О, я это понял, - мурлыкнул Карьедо, невзначай запуская руку в карман плаща Артура и переплетая свои пальцы с его. – Просто сейчас это было чудесной возможностью посмотреть, как ты улыбаешься.   
\- Я улыбнусь еще раз, если ты скажешь, что придумал, куда можно махнуть дальше.  
По лучезарной улыбке Антонио Артур понял, что планов на «куда махнуть» им хватит на ближайшие полгода минимум. И это было чертовски приятно осознавать.


End file.
